


Купальник

by Siimes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Это значит, что ты не только шинигами.
Relationships: Ise Nanao & Kyouraku Shunsui





	Купальник

В комнате, где обычно проходили заседания женской ассоциации шинигами, наблюдалась уже привычная картина возвращения Мацумото: Рангику увлечённо возилась с кучей пакетов.

— А это для Нанао! — она отвлеклась на минуту, чтобы передать Исе какой-то свёрток.

— Что это? — Нанао повертела его в руках, вопросительно приподняв брови.

— Открой, узнаешь, — отмахнулась Рангику, вернувшись к прерванному занятию.

Нанао поправила очки и начала разворачивать упаковку...

— Мацумото-фукутайчо! Что это такое?!

Рангику вздрогнула от неожиданного крика почти над ухом и подняла взгляд. Пунцовая Нанао, гневно сверкая глазами за стёклами очков, держала двумя пальцами малиновые бикини.

— Купальник!

— Почему он такой открытый? — Нанао потрясла презентом перед собой.

— Такой попросил Кёраку-тайчо, — спокойно ответила Мацумото, сияя благодушной улыбкой. — Он сказал найти что-нибудь сексуальное для Нанао-тян. Поэтому я решила взять купальник. Почему бы тебе его не примерить?

— Ни за что!

Рангику проводила взглядом стремительно вылетевшую из комнаты Нанао, мягко улыбнулась и вернулась к пакетам.

***

Кьёраку уютно расположился на стуле в своём кабинете, вытянув ноги под столом, надвинув свою любимую шляпу на лицо, сложив руки на животе и сцепив пальцы в замок. Полы его розового в цветочек кимоно, как всегда наброшенного на плечи, касались пола по обеим сторонам стула и продолжили всё так же мирно свисать, когда в помещение ворвалась Исе, пылая праведным гневом.

— О, Нанао-тян вернулась! — донеслось из-под шляпы благодушное приветствие.

В ответ на это последовал громкий удар ладони по столу. Шунсуй неспешно приподнял шляпу, чтобы рассмотреть две малиновые тряпочки, оказавшиеся перед ним.

— Что это, Кьёраку-тайчо?! — Нанао сверлила его сердитым взглядом, опёршись рукой на крышку стола.

— О, я вижу, Мацумото-фукутайчо не забыла о моей просьбе! — Шунсуй довольно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, намереваясь продолжить прерванный отдых.

— Ну, знаете, тайчо!..

— Нанао-тян, — Кьёраку снял шляпу, положил её на стол неподалёку от купальника и спокойно посмотрел на своего возмущённого лейтенанта, — скажи мне, что это значит? — он указал на её шеврон.

— Что?.. — Нанао чуть замешкалась с ответом, сбитая с толку необычным вопросом. — Это значит, что я лейтенант восьмого отряда. Шинигами.

— Верно. А что значит это? — Шунсуй выудил откуда-то небольшое зеркальце и повернул его так, чтобы она смогла увидеть своё отражение.

— Я не понимаю... — Нанао растерянно перевела взгляд на него.

— Это значит, что ты не только шинигами. Маленькая леди, которой я недавно читал книгу вместо Лиза-тян, выросла в красивую женщину. — Кьёраку убрал зеркальце и посмотрел на неё внимательно и спокойно, без тени благодушия и легкомыслия. — Необходимо соответствие, чтобы передо мной стоял мой лейтенант, Исе Нанао-тян.

Договорив, Шунсуй снова скрылся за шляпой и сложил руки на животе, сцепив пальцы в замок. Нанао молча смотрела на него, внезапно вспомнив то, что ощущала в присутствии своего капитана, когда была ещё самой младшей в отряде. Восхищение до благоговения, робость и некая боязливость. Капитан запомнил её! И в ответ на тревожно-вопросительный взгляд дал именно то, что ей тогда было нужно: отеческое успокоение.

Нанао вышла из кабинета, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

***

Позже она неспешно шла по пляжу в мире живых в том самом купальнике, с некоторой долей удовольствия ловила восхищённые взгляды и несла в руках купленную только что соломенную шляпу, сплетённую широким конусом. Наверное, он протянет какую-нибудь фразу о «милой и заботливой Нанао-тян». По привычке, и чтобы ей не было неловко. Но Кьёраку-тайчо обязательно поймёт, что так Нанао хотела сказать «спасибо».

Сентябрь, 2009


End file.
